


What a wonderful and yummy world

by svajoti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Exposition, Food, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Traditions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svajoti/pseuds/svajoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non che sia il massimo – la mescolanza di tantissimi e così differenti aromi è un’eccellente arma di distruzione di massa dall’effetto stordente, salsicce con crauti e una strisciata di maionese e baci di dama o amaretti – ma almeno Germania riesce a tenere d’occhio da una distanza umanamente accettabile il ciclone italiano [...]."<br/>[GerIta] [Accenni FrUk & Spamano]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a wonderful and yummy world

_**What a wonderful and yummy world** _

 

I loro stand sono esattamente l’uno di fronte all’altro.  
Non che sia il massimo – la mescolanza di tantissimi e così differenti profumi è un’eccellente arma di distruzione di massa dall’effetto stordente, salsicce con crauti e una strisciata di maionese e baci di dama o amaretti – ma almeno Germania riesce a tenere d’occhio da una distanza umanamente accettabile il ciclone italiano – la tremenda eventualità di vederselo smaterializzare di fronte e ritrovarlo al fianco di una bella turista straniera lo disturba e no, Ludwig **sa** cosa state insinuando, lui non è assolutamente geloso, solamente esercita la sua autorità e tenta di mantenere la fiera un’occasione di divertimento e non un nuovo rendez-vous di _‘flirta-come-se-non-ci-fosse-un-domani’_ ideato da Francia durante l’edizione antecedente, fortunatamente bloccato da Inghilterra con una minaccia simile a _“If you go on like this, forget my fucking ass.”_ ; e se mai non lo controllasse assiduamente, Romano – con la sua maledetta bancarella di cannoli siciliani a una decina di secondi di camminata dalla sua taverna di fortuna – smetterebbe di bisticciare con Antonio su una futura uscita assieme e lo ucciderebbe a suon di treccine alle mandorle sulla zucca.  
Quindi no, non è invidioso di niente e nessuno – e alla sua sanità mentale e conformazione cranica ci tiene tanto da non rischiare inutilmente tutta una serie di bernoccoli e ematomi bluastri causati da croccanti di frutta secca volanti.  
_“Ve~, ciao Doitsu!”_  
Ma una vocina indistinta nella sua mente ammette a se stessa che vedere Veneziano muovere convulsamente un braccio a mo’ di saluto da dietro la sua bancarella – imitato da una bambina con un sacchettino contenente ‘polenta e osei’ in mano – è a suo – misterioso – modo rassicurante.  
“Hallo, Italien.” e il sorriso di Nord Italia è luminoso.  
_‘What a wonderful and yummy world~’_ sente canticchiare Arthur fra teche di cupcakes al cioccolato e scones – e odora anche un aroma indefinito fra le oliebollen olandesi e la kiełbasa polacca nell’aria.

**Author's Note:**

> A Bergamo, tempo fa, si è svolta l'annuale rassegna di cibi tradizionali provenienti da tutto il mondo.  
> E’ una fiera in cui si ritrovano espositori che vendono specialità tipiche di diverse Nazioni – bancarelle inglesi con cupcakes e stands francesi con formaggi, pasticcerie di fortuna con delizie belga e via dicendo: c’è molto da vedere e scoprire – e da mangiare, per mia grande felicità –, ma si trovano anche set di tazzine con la patriottica bandiera dell’arzilla Elisabetta e pellicce russe. Di tutto e di più, praticamente.  
> Come avete potuto leggere, ci sono ovviamente anche stands tedeschi – e vi assicuro che le loro salsicce fanno concorrenza solo alle viennesi, anche loro presenti alla manifestazione – e italiani, con prodotti tipici da Nord a Sud: teoricamente questa storia doveva essere un insieme di Drabble su più coppie, ma alla fine non sono rimasta soddisfatta delle altre due che ho scritto e, siccome mi stufo alla svelta, ho optato per inserire solo la GerIta – con un giustificato accenno Spamano e FrUk, che fa sempre bene.  
> E ora qualche indicazione culinaria, yes – tralasciando salsicce, crauti, baci di dama, amaretti, cannoli e croccanti che sono oramai famosissimi:  
> \- polenta e osei: io sono bergamasca e tengo moltissimo alle nostre tradizioni, soprattutto quelle culinarie: polenta e osei è un dolce tipico, dove la polenta non è quella salata che tutti conoscono ma una cupola di pan di spagna coperto da zucchero semolato e farina gialla e sormontati da piccoli uccelli di cioccolata.  
> \- oliebollen: dolcetti olandesi a forma di sfera simili a bomboloni fritti con uvetta, scorze di arancia candite e miele.  
> \- kiełbasa: tradizionale salsiccia polacca.  
> E beh, spero che vi sia piaciuta.  
> E’ molto stupida.  
> Ma vbb.  
> Alla prossima,
> 
> svajoti


End file.
